J'attends le Vainqueur
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: A powerful being named Zephram has killed Jareth and taken over the Labyrinth. To defeat him, Jareth sends Hoggle with a crystal to Sarah with the hope that she can defeat Zephram where so many others have fallen.
1. Goodnight Sweet Prince

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Labyrinth is not mine, I'd like to have it but I think that Jim Henson's estate would ask too high a price. I do own, however, the original characters and will make Zephram and Jarlath my love slaves after this is through. Bwahahahahahaha!

A/N: I came up with this one while talking on the IMDb Labyrinth message boards. The discussion was about if there was a Labyrinth sequel/ remake and David Bowie wasn't interested in playing Jareth who would? Some said Johnny Depp and other actors, but I came up with this little plot. ;p If you can guess the language the title is in and the title itself: I give cookies!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Goodnight Sweet Prince

Zephram stood atop the hill that overlooked the Labyrinth. Next to him stood a woman wearing a blood-red cape that touched the ground. She was called Nur and had once been the proud queen of the fire demons, now she was the loyal servant of Zephram. From where he hailed was a mystery but all who knew of his legend knew him as _Le Vainqueur_. As he traveled through the Underground, kingdoms crumbled beneath his feet, rulers became his slaves, and he was forever lusting, lusting for power, for glory, for blood, for mastery over all things. Now his eyes of cold grey steel were set upon one of the last Kingdoms that were not under his control, The Goblin Kingdom. The Labyrinth that was the main feature that kept the kingdom safe had long puzzled Zephram and kept him from leading his ever-growing army straight to the Goblin City. But that was before he conquered the Dragons, very useful creatures that could bypass the Labyrinth's walls using their powerful wings. It hadn't been easy to conquer them but their kingdom crumbled in the end, like every other. Zephram his bangs away from his face and smiled the wicked smile that signaled trouble.

"My lord? Shall I give the order to attack?" Nur asked, standing straight and solid despite her servitude. Zephram gave her a side glance.

"Oh, why not? Jareth needs a little wake-up call," Zephram stated, he turned to the mixed army behind him. "It shall be understood: Kill and Maim whatever you wish but Jareth is mine to slay!" The roars and yells of the mixed group rang out in a terrible din, chilling the heart of whatever and whomever heard it. Zephram mounted onto the back of one of the dragons and the coming battle charged forward.

In the Palace, Jareth's face was calm despite the threat of Zephram at his door. No kingdom that Zephram attacked ever stood for long, the shortest resistance had been several hours, the longest had been several months. Now that Zephram had any creature imaginable on his side, it was doubtful that even a god could destroy him now. Yes, Jareth and the Goblins were in between a rock and a hard place, if they didn't fight: they were crushed, if they fought: they'd be crushed harder. Jareth knew the stories, about how Zephram came in, killed or enslaved the ruler, took over the kingdom, and then went on to another kingdom he had not conquered yet when he got bored. That was the thing that made Zephram so cruel, he got bored and went to destroy another kingdom, another race and there wasn't anything anyone could do because Zephram had gotten so strong. Jareth was now going to try and stand against Zephram for as long as he could, even unto death. That was what gave Jareth that calm resolve, death was immanent but he knew that there was one who had the ability to stop Zephram. If she had beaten the unbeatable Labyrinth, then there was no question that she could defeat the undefeatable Zephram. A goblin commander came up behind Jareth, the Goblin King acknowledged the general's appearance with the slight incline of his head.

"My lord, Zephram has begun his charge, mounted on dragons that carry him over the Labyrinth's traps. What are your orders?" The goblin asked, bowing respectfully.

"Bring me the dwarf who worked for me but then aided the girl who defeated my Labyrinth," Jareth said, calm as a summer's breeze.

"But, Milord? What good could that do?" The Goblin asked, confused by his king's orders.

"I'd tell you but there is very little time if Zephram is on the move to explain. Do as I say," Jareth commanded forcefully. The Goblin bowed again and hurried off to find the dwarf.

_She is our last hope, _Jareth thought. _It's too late for me, but if she can stop Zephram then the Underground will be spared. _Yes, that was Jareth's only thought now. What was left of the Underground had to be spared the cruelty of Zephram. With no time wasted, the Goblin commander had returned with Hoggle.

"Leave us," Jareth said to the commander, turning around. "Hoggle, there is very little time for the Goblin City. You know the Labyrinth better than anyone save I. Hide yourself in it with that great beast who can call the rocks and Sir Didymus. When you have the chance take this to Sarah." Jareth spun his hand in midair and a crystal appeared in it. He carelessly tossed it to Hoggle. Hoggle remembered the last time Jareth ordered him to give a crystal to Sarah, and was very skeptical.

"Beggin your pardon, Majesty, but you speak as if we was already defeated," Hoggle stated bravely, feeling bigger than he was. If it weren't for Jareth's solemn expression, then Hoggle would have thought the King was joking.

"But we are, no Kingdom stands against Zephram for long. Make sure that gets to Sarah or the entire Underground is doomed. Go now before its too late," Jareth commanded. No threats, no tricks, it was just Jareth, pure and simple. Hoggle, now full of understanding, hurried off as fast as his dwarf legs could carry him. Jareth watched him go with a hint of sadness in his mismatched eyes, the fate of the Underground rode on his shoulders. Jareth turned back to the window, watching as the Dragons and their riders came closer and closer to the city with each wing beat.

-------

Hoggle raced along amidst the chaos of the Goblins preparing for their last stand. Ludo and Sir Didymus lived in the Bog of Eternal Stench, still keeping an eye on that infernal bridge, it had been replaced after its destruction when Sarah had appeared. Clutched tightly in his hands was the crystal Jareth had given to him to give to Sarah. Dragging that girl back into the Labyrinth was unfair, she had won fair and square but Zephram needed to be taught a lesson in manners, he had destroyed so many lives with little care for what he did. As he reached the Bog, roars came overhead, the Dragons had reached the Bog. Their leathery wings and foul stench were a dead giveaway, Hoggle hid behind some scrub brush as they went over him, their lizard eyes combing the ground for someone, anyone to burn to a crisp. He only came out when they had all passed over. It wasn't long before he reached Sir Didymus's hut.

"Good Sir Hoggle! Didst thou see the dragons flying over thy very head?" The dog asked, shocked at the Dwarf's rude entrance. He didn't even knock before coming in.

"Hoggle back!" Ludo called happily, pulling the dwarf into a bone crushing hug.

"Alright! Lemme go!" Hoggle called as the fluffy giant put the dwarf down. "Listen, we have to get to Sarah. Jareth says she's the only one able to give Zephram a good kicking."

"But Sir Hoggle, no one can destroy the dark lord Zephram, surely my lady could never defeat one such as he!" Didymus announced, worried for Sarah.

"If Sarah defeated the Labyrith, why can't she defeat Zephram?" Hoggle stated, puffing up. "Sides, there's nothin we can do about it. Even Jareth is having a defeatest moment, on any other occasion I'd be jumpin for joy, but this means defeat for the entire City as well as the Labyrinth, Jareth knows it, I know it, and you have to know it too."

"How are we to reach milady then?" Didymus asked. Now this was the real head scratcher, Sarah was the one who called on them, not the other way around.

"I dunno, wish we could get to her somehow," Hoggle stated, scratching his head in thought. At his words, the crystal glowed and Jareth's voice came from it: "Your wish is my command." There was a flash of light and the three inhabitants of the hut disappeared.

--------

While the three friends were whisked away, the battle raged in the city. Dragon fire scarred the buildings and Zephram, with the aid of Nur, had reached the castle. Opening the doors, he found Jareth alone in the throne room. The Goblin King was unarmed, preferring to fight with his magic as opposed to weapons.

"You have lost," Zephram stated, keeping his sword up. Jareth didn't even look at him. "Do you resign yourself to defeat, old man?"

"It's true what they say, It's better to die on your feet than live on your knees," Jareth replied, looking out the same window, observing the battle below. The Goblins were loosing terribly. Zephram's face twisted into a sneer. How could this king be so calm? Other rulers were on their knees, begging for mercy. Some decided to stand and fight him head on, and were killed because of that idiotic courage. But Jareth was the strange one, neither begging for Zephram's mercy nor challenging him in combat.

"I wonder, what makes Jareth tick? What lies behind those eyes so unique? Shall I spill your innards to see what they say about you or should I slice off the top of your skull and watch your brain work in your last moments?" Zephram taunted, beginning to circle Jareth like a hungry Jackal. "Or shall I cut out your heart and see if it can tell me what kind of person you truly are?" Zephram didn't notice the crystal forming in Jareth's hand, kept at his side, and didn't notice it until Jareth tossed it. The crystal broke at Zphram's feet, becoming deadly asps ready to strike the conqueror down. Jareth would never discover how Zephram got into the air to avoid the snakes, whether it was by wings or magic, but he would take the memory of Zephram's grey eyes to eternity. In one swift motion of Zephram's sword, so swift that you could barely see the blade, Jareth's head left its body. The Goblin King's body slumped unceremoniously to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of glitter. His head landed a ways off, eyes lazily open. Zephram picked it up by the blonde tresses and stood out the window, holding Jareth's head high. "Look now upon what remains of the Conquered!" Zephram's army gave a loud cheer and the Goblins knew that the days of the king were over.

In the Aboveground, Sarah Williams, defeater of the Labyrinth, awoke with a sharp pain in her chest. She didn't know how she knew, but Jareth's life was over and it hurt.

_"Goodnight sweet prince."- Hamlet, William Shakespeare _


	2. The King's Will

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Do I reeeeealy have to say that Labyrinth isn't mine? (Is smacked upside the head by Jareth) Yeah, I guess I do, it's not mine! However, I do own the original love sl(is smacked again) Characters, yeah, that's what I meant, Original Characters hehe...

Jareth: I am all too happy that I was written out of this one early.

A/N: Hey everybody! Guess what! August 2006, Tokyopop is releasing the manga sequel to "The Labyrinth" where Toby's the Heir to the Goblin throne! Eeeep! You can see the cover on and pre-order it, it's called "Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth" but Manga-style Jareth scares me... (gulp)

-------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The King's Will

Sarah Williams sat up in bed, clutching her chest. In her heart she knew something very, very horrible had happened to the Goblin King. It was an unfamiliar pain, one that refused to go away. Sarah went silently into the kitchen and took a couple of Tylenol. That dulled the pain somewhat, but did not remove it entirely. She crept back up the starts and back into her room, hoping the pain would go away if she went back to bed, where she nearly screamed. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus stood in the middle of her bedroom. They all greeted her warmly, laughing merrily.

"It's wonderful to see you all! What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on her bead and putting her hair behind her ears. Hoggle squirmed a bit before showing her the Crystal Jareth had given him.

"Jareth told me to give this to you. I don't know why," Hoggle explained. Sarah regarded the crystal with suspicion before taking it from the dwarf. Jareth's words came back to Sarah from that first eventful meeting.

_"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams." _Sarah looked deeply into the Crystal's clear depths before a projection made her jump. Like a hologram, a miniature Jareth had sprung forth from the crystal.

Jareth's voice came from the crystal. The projections lips moved along with the words: "Sarah, if you are hearing this message then it means that I am dead. My murderer is called Zephram, or La Vainqueur to some. He has been destroying kingdoms in the Underground for the past ten years, becoming more and more powerful as each kingdom falls beneath him. Why am I telling you this? Because you are the only one who defeated my Labyrinth, a feat that Zaphrem himself has never accomplished. You are the only one capable of destroying Zaphrem and saving the Underground. If you don't then even the Aboveground will fall beneath his feet. To aid you, I have placed a detailed map of the Underground, as well as one of my Labyrinth, into this crystal which will also instantly transport you to anyone or anyplace you wish. I have given you everything I can to aid you, the fate of my world is in your hands, good luck Sarah." The mini-Jareth disappeared into the depths of the crystal. The room was deathly quiet. Jareth was dead? He had always seemed so impervious to harm, even surviving the crushing blow Sarah had dealt him when she had defeated the Labyrinth. Even though he had long been her enemy, Sarah allowed herself a few tears for Jareth. Yes, he had been cruel, yes he had been the dark king of the Labyrinth, but he had shown her love and that was the greatest gift Sarah would ever take from him.

"Sawah?" Ludo asked in a worried tone, bringing Sarah back from her thoughts about Jareth and what he was like when she faced him in the Labyrinth. Sarah set the crystal on her bed and wiped away the few tears that had run down her face before burying her face into Ludo's fur to comfort the great beast while receiving comfort herself.

"My lady?" Sir Didymus asked. "Surely you're not seriously thinking of trying to fight that brute Zephram?" Sarah pulled away from Ludo and stood tall, looking the small but valiant knight in the eyes.

"Jareth wanted me to, it was his last request. I intend to honor it, why would he send me the Crystal if he thought I wouldn't?" Sarah replied, walking over to her dresser, opening a drawer, and slipping on a pair of jeans underneath the nightgown she was wearing.

"But Sarah, Zephram's killed or enslaved everyone he's fought and destroyed countless kingdoms. He rules them for a few years then moves on to the next one when he gets bored. In some circles he's called 'The Devourer of Worlds,'" Hoggle explained as Sarah finished dressing as modestly as she could despite the three visitors in her room.

"So? I'm the Defeater of the Labyrinth. That's got to count for something and now that Jareth's given me a map of the Labyrinth, I can master it with ease," Sarah stated, turning around to face her friends. "Come on, we defeated Jareth at his own game _and_ are the ones _he _came to to stop this guy Zephram."

"Ludo scared," the great beast whined. Sarah came back over and gave him a reassuring pat before picking the Crystal up off of her bed. She looked at her friends once again, fear was present even in Didymus's normally brave eyes. If Zephram had this kind of effect on them even in mention, what was he like in person Sarah wondered.

------

Back in the Labyrinth, Zephram sat on Jareth's throne. The Goblin King's head was mounted on a pike next to it. Zephram's stone grey eyes were half-closed as he nearly dozed on the throne. Jareth's actions as he died were still on Zephram's mind, yes they had won the battle and he now had mastery over the Goblin kingdom, but Jareth's calm collectedness gave his mind great trouble. Kingdoms knew who Zephram was, to have his colors outside of your gates was unnerving enough. Most kings and queens were blubbering when he came to fight them. Those were the ones who were spared and enslaved. Those who stood and fought were killed because they presented Zephram with a challenge. He loved challenges, they were entertaining. As he thought, Nur came from the front doors, she knelt at his feet, head bowed low.

"Rise," Zephram said, she stood with her head still bowed.

"What does my lord ask of me?" She inquired, eyes closed.

"Pleasure," Zephram replied, smiling wickedly. He had learned that to break a proud queen such as Nur, he had to strip her down to her essence, her feminity, and dominate her in every way. Nur, before being defeated by Zephram, was a chaste woman who was in the process of choosing her king. The fire demons were a matriarchal society, with the woman being the head of the household instead of the man. Nur had to learn how to be submissive when Zephram took her as his personal servant. She learned that if she didn't respond in the way he wanted then punishment would follow. She now cursed the beauty she bore because it was one of the reasons Zephram had picked her as his favorite servant. Her hair was pitch black and her skin was very tanned, Zephram called her beauty "exotic" because women from other kingdoms were very fair skinned. It did her heart no good to dwell on Zephram's petty descriptions and desires so, without any response, she slipped behind Zephram and started to rub his shoulders, relieving the tension that had built up before and during the battle. Zephram let out a breath of relief. Nur's hands moved from his shoulders to his chest as she rubbed in circular motions, kissing his brow as he allowed his head to fall back, almost resting on her breasts. Nur moved to face him and, sitting on his lap, started to unbutton his tunic as Zephram pulled her head closer and kissed her. He undid the clasp that kept her cloak on before shutting and locking the throne room doors with his magic. The red cape fluttered to the floor as Nur removed Zephram's tunic, he moved down her neck with kisses as his hands moved up and down her sides, he went to the strip of cloth that served as Nur's top and undid the tie in the back, allowing it to fall away. She pressed closer to his chest, allowing her bare breasts to touch his chest.

Such actions now nothing more than a duty to Nur, a service she had to provide for Zephram when he asked. She held no love for her master, none at all, and would gladly have killed him long before now if given the chance. But Zephram was too smart for that, he had an enchanted vial that he wore around his neck, whenever he took another ruler as his slave he put a drop of blood into the vial. The vial's enchantment prevented anyone whose blood was in it from harming the person who wore it. Zephram never took it off, not even when he was asleep.

Never before had anyone defiled the Goblin throne in such a manner as Zephram was doing, and none would dare after.

--------------

Sarah had activated the map that Jareth had placed within the crystal. The friends had all taken seats on the floor with the Crystal in the center, giving it plenty of space to display the map. Kingdoms Zephram had already taken were colored blue while those that were still free were white. Each kingdom had the name printed on it, it's ruler below that, a symbol marking whether that ruler was dead or enslaved next to the name, and a small image of whatever kind of creature lived there.

"So he's taken the Fire Demons, the Shadow Kindreds, the Orc Empire, the Dragon Vale, and the Goblin City as well as numerous other smaller kingdoms," Sarah observed, whatever kingdom she wanted to see she simply had to speak its name and the map would zoom in, showing any kind of geographical feature you could want as well as where towns and fortresses were located. She was suprised that the Underground was very large and the races were extremely territorial. The various kingdoms usually had nothing to do with one another unless a threat like Zephram united them as one.

"All Zephram has to conqure now is the Griffins and the Avians and he will have the whole of the Underground at his command," Didymus stated, scratching under his chin.

"Show me The Labyrinth," Sarah commanded, the map shifted into one of the Labyrinth, showing all of the pitfalls and traps in great detail. Sarah noticed that where she met the worm, the passage that she had almost gone down would have led her straight to victory. Oh well, spilt milk. "Okay, maybe we could lure Zephram into the Labyrinth and trap him in an Oubliett."

"I don't think that'd work, Sarah, he's got them dragons, remember? He can just ride on one and burn anything in his way to a crisp," Hoggle said, seeing dragons up close and smelling their sulfurous stench didn't loose its shock factor for a very long time.

"Then what can we do?" Sarah asked, every plan they had come up with thus far had been nixed by one, or in some cases all, of the creatures Zephram had in his army.

"My lady, we could utilize a frontal assault on the castle itself," Didymus offered. Now that was crazy. Attacking the castle directly would be a sure-fire suicide mission. There had to be some way to by-pass those frightening dragons and get straight to Zephram.

"What we need is someone who knows the city, not just the Labyrinth. Someone who can plan a sneak attack, get Zephram when he least exects it," Sarah said, cupping her chin. The map of the Goblin City wasn't as detailed as the one of the Labyrinth and Jareth had neglected to include a floor-plan of the Castle itself. Didn't Jareth think that she had limits in her power of deduction or was he hoping that Zephram would become extremely stupid and relaxed after his murder?

"And I think that I know exactly where to find such a person. Now, granted I don't know how willing he'd be at helpin us, mind, but I think he may just want a bit of revenge, seein as he has a very close personal relationship with Jareth," Hoggle stated.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tiny little cliffie. n.n Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm more than happy to supply the Labyrinth Fandom with a new storyline, although many of you are upset that I had to kill off Jareth in order to do so. I apologize for that but the IMDb Message Boards really got me thinking about what could happen. Just to be a bitch and go against idiotic rules, I'm thanking each of you personally!

Wolf.At.Heart.: Thanks, I try very hard with my word choice and proper grammer. No, the hard part is being original!

Ocean Fairy: You're very close but not exactly right, right Language though. Cookies for effort!

Amethyst Panther: Yep, that's moi, trying to be as original as possible!

Mai Lin: (points up) How much more do you want?

Anji: (bows deeply) Thanks for your comments, O good Labyrinth critic. Yep, Hoggle is "wished" to Sarah. I needed a good way to get him to her and seeing as the Labyrinth Fandom already has a good system of instant transportation... well, you get the idea. Cookies for correct title guess and language. As for the commas, I don't really know any better! n.n


	3. Jarlath

**J'Attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Labyrinth, and if I did I think I'd be terribly lost and stuck down an Oubliette somewhere. But lo and behold! I do own my Original Characters and I'm positive that one would get me out, right?

Zephram: Fat chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Jarlath

Sarah looked straight at the carved rock face Hoggle had brought them to, using the crystal's transportation powers. It seemed innocent enough but didn't look like anyone lived here or had been here in a very long time. Why would someone close to Jareth live here, of all places? They had arrived on a river at which wild thyme, oxlips, and violets all grew along the bank.

"Hoggle, are you sure that we're in the right place?" Sarah asked, looking around. The map on the crystal detailed this area to be completely uninhabited. There wasn't a town for miles around. They were in no-man's-land even though this area was bordered by several different kingdoms, the Goblin Kingdom in particular. No kingdom claimed this area as its own, mainly because it had no natural resources of use. The cliff face that had been carved slightly by unknown people held no useful minerals or rare metals so no one was interested in it. The river was traveled on by all peoples but no one stopped along the bank. Rumor had it that the area was cursed or haunted.

"Yea, Sarah, wes in the right place. The river is the fence of a man's prison. A carved series of caverns in the cliffs serve as his cell, and I know the key to gettin in," Hoggle replied, tapping the side of his head. Sir Didymus shifted uneasily on Ludo. Since he had been separated from Ambrosias, he had been mounted atop the shaggy beast. Ludo didn't mind but something about the cliff made him very nervous. Hoggle led Sarah and the others straight to the cliff face. The carvings, at a distance, only appeared to be the effects of weathering but, upon closer examination, they became the faces of goblins and other such creatures, twisted into faces of rage and warning. They deterred the superstitious from exploring further. Hoggle was unaffected by the carvings and was standing in an alcove at the base of the cliff. There appeared to be a door of some sorts and Hoggle was turning a knob in the center while muttering under his breath: " Twice to the left, one to the right, and push in." Hoggle retreated a few steps as numerous sounds, barely audible and sounding like great gears turning, came from within the rock face. The area within the alcove swung open as if on hinges. Hoggle entered it, completely fearless for once.

"Wait here," Sarah said to Ludo and Didymus before following the dwarf. The tunnel was dark and damp. The walls were covered in a slimy substance and roughly cut, as if the creator of this tunnel was in a hurry to complete his task. Hoggle wasn't too far up the path, the sound of his jewelry told Sarah where he was. Sarah noticed that the tunnel became lighter and lighter as they walked down it. Then, with little warning, they entered into a large main chamber.

"I wonder where he is?" Hoggle asked, looking around the large room. A grate, with only the reminants of a fire, sat in one corner, light came from various oil lamps placed strategically around the room and candles sitting in holders on a desk. Dripped wax held them firmly in place. Parchment littered the desk with what looked like notes or drawings and scribbled out areas all over them. Quills sat in pots of ink ready to be used. Sarah was moving closer to the desk, wanting to see what was written on the parchment when a small blur jumped up at here. It wriggled into her shirt and in between her breasts. Sarah trashed, trying to get whatever it was out. From the feeling of it next to her skin, it was something scaly and small. Then, a man appeared, his hand shooting down the front of her shirt, grabbing whatever it was, and tossing it against one of the walls. His back was turned to Sarah as he leaned over the desk.

"You didn't hurt that thing, did you?" Sarah asked, seeing as the creature wasn't moving much after its encounter with the wall. Seeing it up close, it was obviously a goblin that looked similar to a lizard. It had brown scales and a snail's shell for a "helmet."

"Asterik is fine. He's only knocked out," the man said, still keeping his back to Sarah.

"Good to be seein ya again, yur Highness," Hoggle said, bowing. Hearing Hoggle's voice, the man turned. Sarah was now faced with who she thought was Jareth, but that couldn't be. Then she noticed what was different: his hair was messier than Jareth's and his eyes were the opposite of Jareth's. He was dressed only in a pair of breeches and a long coat.

"Hoggle, I've missed you greatly. Who is this lady you bring with you?" The man asked, looking at Sarah as if he hadn't seen a person for a very long time.

"This, yur highness, is Sarah Williams. Sarah's been the only one to defeat yur brother's Labyrinth," Hoggle explained. The man bowed to her and took her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Well, well. You are a marvel then. I am Jarlath, twin to Jareth," he said, finally introducing himself. "I must apologize for my little companion, Asterik, he enjoys his women much "taller" than he is. If you defeated my brother's little maze, we must drink to it!" Jarlath turned and crossed to a wine rack, selecting a bottle and popping the cork.

"Now, Jarlath, wes here on important business. No time for a drink," Hoggle chided. Jarlath gave a small half-smile and shrugged, sipping from the bottle itself.

"What business keeps us from enjoying fine wine?" Jarlath asked.

"Jareth's been killed," Sarah stated. Jarlath didn't even flinch at the news, he just took another swig from the wine bottle.

"And?" Was the hobgoblin's reply.

"We need your help, Jarlath, he was killed by someone named Zephram and we can't come up with any possible ideas of how to stop him!" Sarah blurted out, wondering why Jarlath didn't seem to care that his twin brother was dead.

Jarlath put the bottle down hard on a table before saying, "Jareth's never done a damn thing for me. He didn't even try to get me out of this hell-hole I inhabit after father died. Why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

"The Goblin Kingdom," Hoggle replied. Jarlath appeared to be lost in thought before he let out a laugh.

"That's no prize to me. I don't care about the Goblin Kingdom or throne," Jarlath said, lounging in a chair and smiling darkly at Hoggle and Sarah.

"You said Jareth's never tried to get you out of this hell-hole, as you call it, well there's no one to stop you now. You could get out if you wanted and there'd be no one to stop you," Hoggle spelled out, becoming worried that Jarlath wouldn't help them at all. Jarlath looked positively pleased by this idea.

"One problem, there's a spell on the door, unbreakable by any magic I know. I can't get out that way and I can't get out of here in my second form, all air vents are too small and they are also fitted with iron bars if I ever managed to squeeze out," Jarlath countered. Sarah pulled Jareth's crystal out of her pocket.

"We can bypass all of that with _this_. If you agree to help us, we'll get you out of here," Sarah bargained. Jarlath stared at the crystal in Sarah's hand hungrily as he licked his lips. He wanted desperately to have fresh air on his face, the sun in his eyes, and the feeling of something other than stone under his feet. Ever since he had matured into a rebellious "teenager" he had been locked in this prison of cold stone and iron bars, spells placed on the door and air vents prevented him escaping by his own magic but he could get out if he used a crystal of Jareth's creation. Jarlath looked like he was at war with himself over to accept or decline their offer. Magical beings were bound by a high code of honor, one of the very ancient unbreakable magiks, and whenever a bargain was struck or a promise was made you were bound until you upheld your end, if you didn't you'd be forced to serve whomever you promised for eternity.

"What do you want in return for helping me escape?" Jarlath asked, finally giving in. He took another long drink from the wine bottle as Sarah let out that breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Okay, we need to form some kind of battle plan to invade the Goblin City and destroy Zephram. Hoggle thinks that you'd have intimate knowledge of the Goblin City and The Castle," Sarah replied quickly. Jarlath nodded at her words.

"Well, he's right. I'm the best of the best, having lots of free time I do a lot of reading and plotting. I can lend you my services. Do we have a bargain?" Jarlath said, standing and holding out his hand to Sarah. She looked at him suspiciously. "Underground agreement rules, love. If I don't give you the knowledge you want I'm your slave for eternity, but if you don't get me out of here you're my slave." Jarlath smiled slyly, this news obviously shook her a bit. She finally took his hand and accepted. A small aura of light appeared around their hands, sealing the bargain magik.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to explain a little something from this chapter. I used the word "magik/ magiks" and I want to explain why. In an original novel I'm writing, I use the word "magic" to mean spells and abilities that can be _learned_, where as "magik" is present in everything and is merely _known_. I hope that makes my intentions clear. Yeah, I'm still an evil Bitch and I still defy rules against replying to reviews in your chapters! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it ya stinkin admins!

Jarlath: God save us all! We're doomed with a creator like her!

Asterik: (nods furiously)

Now my love for my reviewers:

Ocean Fairy: Oh well, spilt milk about the title. Thanks!

Amethyst Panther: Yes, he is a fun conqueror isn't he? And he's mine! All mine! (evil laughter ensues)

Officer-Emily: Thou art kind. I thank thee for thy review and thy alert.

Anij: I can honestly say that this is the first review that I have recieved to ever make me laugh! Are you implying that you have affection for MY love slave Zephram? You can borrow him, all you have to do is ask! Anything for one of the good Labyrinth critics. And as for fluff and pleasantries, who needs em? Fluff is fun on occasion but has no use when one rules a kingdom/global empire, so says the mighty Zephram (Zephram: She's good when she sings my praises, no:gets smacked:). n.n

Farewellmon copains! (groves out to "Me" from the Beauty and the Beast Musical Soundtrack)


	4. Plotting

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Labyrinth, what more can I say? I do own my Original Characters whom I adore and love very much. No, I am not kissing up to them. Yes, they adore me because I created them and, yes, I can unmake them just as I made them. (glares at Zephram darkly)

A/N: Again we begin with the insanity! Sorry for the lag in my updating. Other stuff got in the way...:shifty eyes: I purchased Pokemon: Leaf Green and I openly admit to being addicted to the Pokemon Gameboy/Gameboy Advance and N64 games. I can't stand the new seasons of the show, they make me angry, but I lurve the games! It helps relieve stress. Anyways, I started playing Leaf Green and I couldn't put it down for about two days. I'm such an addict. I feel ashamed and waaaaay too old to play Pokemon. They need rehab for these kind of addictions... Yep it'd be called: Rehab for those Addicted to Pokemon over the age of Thirteen, or RAPT for short. To make myself feel better, I've pulled out my Dad's Kingston Trio CDs. They're a very old folk band that my Dad got me into at a very young age. Ahhhh, the memories of childhood bliss. n.n

Okay, I wanted to make one thing clear about this story: THIS IS NOT A SARAH X OC (Jarlath). Please keep that in mind as you read. I have no intentions for Sarah to end up with anyone other than Jareth in my stories because they're the only sure paring in Labyrinth. With that little notice out of the way... Press START to begin the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Plotting

"There are so few people who have defeated Jareth's Labyrinth. You really get an appreciation whenever you find someone who did," Jarlath said, tightening the cords of his high-necked, midnight-blue tunic. Sarah and Hoggle sat at one side of his desk while he bustled about. He was looking through a bookcase for a certain book. "Damn, where did I put that thing. You know, Sarah, you can count on one hand everyone who's done it. I even remember their names: Jennifer, Maria, Thomas, and you, of course." Hoggle was smiling whenever Jarlath's back was turned.

Hoggle motioned Sarah closer to him before whispering into her ear, "Jarlath's been without human contact for a very long time. Humor him and maybe he'll work harder."

"I heard that, dwarf," Jarlath said, walking back to the desk with an extremely thick book. He set it down on the desk before sitting himself. "I haven't looked at this in a long time. Father left it for me so that I'd always know what historical events I was missing out of. His cruel form of compassion. Anyways, I got angry at it and hid it away a while back, that's what was taking so long. The first step in defeating your enemy is to know him, so we'd better get to know dear Zephram a bit better." Jarlath opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped near the end of the book and pushed it towards Sarah. Zephram's pages began with an illustration of him standing on numerous corpses and looking positively vicious and cruel. Below that was his name written in looping, fancy letters and underneath his name, in italics, were the words: Le Vainqueur. Turning the page, Sarah watched as the words, which had been written in the Runes of the Underground, shift into English. She then began to read what was written about Zephram:

_Little is known of the early years of this being. Zephram first became a major player on the worlds stage in twenty-seventh October in the Age of the Sphinx when he attacked the kingdom of the Fire Demons. The Fire Demons had no warning as to this attack, it was swift and crushing. Compared with later campaigns this was a guerrilla raid. The main city was taken within a few hours by Zephram. He was working entirely alone and no one has been able to say how he accomplished this. Once Zephram had control of the city he took the Queen of the Fire Demons, Nur, as his mistress and personal slave. A few months after he took control of the Kingdom of the Fire Demons, Zephram took his new force to the Orc Empire, which fell after a month of siege. In this way Zephram conquered numerous other kingdoms. _

_Zephram is characterized by his unending appetite for power and conquest. He never stays in one kingdom for very long and moves on to a new kingdom whenever he gets bored. Zephram has yet to dare attack the Avian Kingdom but has made an attempt at the Griffin Kingdom which was foiled largely in part to the griffin's intimate knowledge of their kingdom. _

While Sarah was reading, Jarlath had gone to a large Plan File and was looking through it. Sarah caught glimpses of long pieces of parchment. He pulled one out and was looking at it closely muttering to himself. He set it on the top of the Plan File and went looking through it again. Sarah silently started flipping through the book. A quick look at the title page told Sarah that it was a History Book.

"It adds onto itself," Jarlath stated. Coming back to the table with two large pieces of Parchment. "It allows me to know what's going on in the outside world. I've watched as the world changed while I was stuck here. This is a map of the Goblin City and the castle. There are several cliffs at the back of the castle. We can scale them and won't be noticed until it's too late."

"Well then, wes best be gettin goin then," Hoggle said, getting up from his seat. Jarlath laughed.

"Are you mad? If we charged right in there without any allies or a larger force then we'd be crushed before we could do anything to try and defeat Zephram. No, we're going to need others with special talents if we want to take Zephram on."

"And what 'special talents' would these others have?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I know a Cat Burglar who would be a great help to our cause," Jarlath said, a smile forming about his lips. "The trick is to find her."

-------------

_The Goblin Palace_

"Well, I've got control of the Goblins, Jareth's dead and he's left no heir to the throne for me to kill off. He's no fun," Zephram said, sitting at Jareth's desk and looking through the files and books on it. Nur lounged on a couch, looking out the room's only window. It looked out over the labyrinth. Sifting through the bookshelves was Zephram's right-hand man and general, a dark elf named Kay who willing served Zephram. Before becoming Zephram's servant, he had been an anarchist in his realm openly speaking against the rulers and defying the laws. Zephram gave him the opportunity to serve him and become part of Zephram's "revolution," Kay had taken the offer without question and was enjoying the perks of his job.

"Well, there are the rumors," Kay stated, looking through one of the books, even though he couldn't read. He liked the ones that monarchs had because there were pictures. Some of the pictures were very entertaining, especially the ones in folktales and religious documents.

"What rumors?" Asked Zephram, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The rumors of Jarlath, twin to Jareth. They say that he was killed a long time ago because no new gossip has circulated about him," Kay replied, eyes still on the book. Zephram cupped his chin in one hand.

"Well, even the most far-fetched of rumors have a grain of truth in them. I want to seek out any traces of this Jarlath. If you find him, bring him to me. Alive is the preferred state; but you may torture him as much as you like," Zephram commanded. Kay shut the book with a snap, placed it back on the shelf, bowed to Zephram, and left. Zephram propped his feet on the desk, nothing would stand in his way if he could help it.

Kay walked confidently through the Goblin Palace. Various soldiers of Zephram's army sat about, laughing and talking. Some ate thoughtfully as they watched Goblins being rounded up by the Dragons and Fire Demons.

"Tristyn, Mihos," Kay called. Two of the soldiers loitering in the throne room snapped to attention. Tristyn was a were-cat, transforming into a powerful saber-toothed man-cat whenever he felt threatened, where as Mihos was an orc, wearing bits and pieces of different armor over his grey-skinned body. Tristyn had a full head of sandy-blonde hair while Mihos was identifiable by the wisps of black hair pulled back into a ratty horse tail. Tristyn and Mihos, despite their differences, were two of Zephram's best spies and assassins. Put a crossbow in Mihos's hands and he could hit a raven in even the blackest of nights. Tristyn used his cat abilities to sneak around and steal secrets.

"Yes, General?" Tristyn asked. Mihos only spoke in grunts and growls.

"We've got orders to track down the rumors of a twin to Jareth called Jarlath. If we find him we have to bring him back, alive," Kay replied pulling a questioning grunt from Mihos. "Yes, he wants him alive. Why, I don't know. Zephram's strange that way. Come on, we'd best get started looking for him."

"So soon after the campaign?" Tristyn asked, sharing a glance with Mihos.

"Yes, so soon after the campaign. If you two know what's good for you, you won't question orders especially if they're direct from Zephram," Kay warned, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Snap to and we'll have this done quickly." Above all things, Kay, like Zephram, desired obedience and speed from his soldiers.

------------------

The crystal's light shinned and Sarah, Hoggle, and Jarlath appeared on the grass next to Ludo and Sir Didymus. The two had almost given up hope that they would return.

"Your highness?" Didymus asked, seeing Jarlath for the first time.

"Sorry, wrong man. Name's Jarlath, twin of Jareth," Jarlath replied, a small half-smile playing about his face. The night's wind tousled his hair and Jarlath turned his head to allow it to caress his face.

"Now to what destination are we headed, my lady?" Sir Didymus asked Sarah, attention away from Jarlath for a moment.

"Jarlath says that there's a Cat Burglar that could help us. Tell us where we can find her, Jarlath, and you're free to go," Sarah said, handing Jarlath the crystal.

"Oh no, my dear, you can't get rid of me _that _easily. I'm coming with you. You need _someone_ with a head on his shoulders to keep you out of trouble," Jarlath replied, wicked smile firmly in place. Without a word he activated the crystal's transportation and they were off again.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Good place to stop, eh? I again humbly apologize for my lack of updating for the past two weeks and I promise that I will NEVER let Pokemon control my life again.

Love for reviewers:

Amethyst Panther: Ooo, I'm adding "smarmy git" to the list of adjectives that describe Jarlath! Thanks!

ohiowriter: I attempt to make it as interesting as I can. Thank you.

the Read Nothing: Asterik was inspired by a doodle of a goblin that flashed by in the "making-of" documentary for Labyrinth. The only thing was that I could never remember the little creature's name! I still can't but I think it starts with a 'd.' I still blame the IMDb message boards for Jareth's swift death.

XxKarvorkianScarfxX: (blows raspberry) Of course that wasn't a half-hearted compliment. I'd rather write stuff that's not confusing, you get more readers that way! Anyways, thanks for your complement, I can live off of it for about three months (although I've been able to save them for years.)

Ocean Fairy: Don't love Jarlath because he's Jareth's twin love him because he's a good character. But thanks for the review!

Anij: As per your question about the vial, that was taken care of through my little PM. I do have to say, however, that I'm glad someone REALLY REALLY likes my villain (besides me of course). Makes me very happy! Yeah, I don't think Jarlath would care what happens as long as he gets to stay out that little prison of his. Zephram, he needs me because I'm the only one capable to resurrecting him! (play Darth Vader theme here)


	5. Plunging in the Deep End

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Labyrinth, then I would give all of my faithful reviews a chunk of the royalties because I love them and they love me. I own my original characters and no one shares in them! (nuzzles Jarlath as he attempts to escape)

Jarlath: Help!

A/N: Big shout out to Discovery Channel's new show "Ultimate Evil." Watch it or be slain! (Thursday evenings)

------------------------------

Chapter Four: Plunging in the Deep End

The lock would be easy to break, a simple flick of the wrist with a hairpin and entrance would be easy. The trick would be to scale up the wall and onto the balcony. The stone walls were devoid of ivy and there were no trellises to be found anywhere. Smooth stone was extremely difficult to climb, even in the best of conditions. It was very lucky that she had chosen the night when the family that inhabited this home would be gone. Servants would either be in the surrounding city or bunked down, drunk on wine from the family's private stores. There could be no better night for this job. Halfway up the wall, handholds were difficult to find and sweat was pouring down her face, she had been working for nearly an hour now. As she reached for the next handhold...

"Scout!" A familiar voice came from below her. The suddenness of the call caused her to loose her grip on the stonework and fall. She hit the ground with a sickening thunk.

"I thought we wanted her to help us," Sarah hissed, digging her nails into Jarlath's arm. He merely smiled and pulled his arm from her grasp. "You killed her!"

"No, I didn't," Jarlath replied.

"Yes, you did! No one could survive a fall like that!" Sarah stated, getting angrier as Jarlath denied what he did.

"I really like how you're defending me, lady, but I'm really okay," The girl replied, standing up and brushing off her body and the black, bathing-suit like bodysuit. Sarah got a good look at her. She was only a little over four feet high with choppy white hair that reached her shoulder blades. Two small, white stripes accented her cheeks and one went over her right eye. "Jarlath, what in the name of Hecate do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, comeon Scout. What are the odds that I'm out and about without reason?" Jarlath asked playfully. Scout tweaked the hobgoblin's nose and snorted at him.

"How did you do that? Survive that fall?" Sarah asked, looking at Scout with curiosity. Scout rolled her eyes and leaned back, way back, before speaking to Sarah from between her legs.

"My name's Scout and I am from the race of Imps. We Imps have extremely flexible skeletons, much like a cat's. Our bones only break if intense pressure is applied, such as if a heavy bolder fell on me. To put in short, we're a race of contortionists," Scout explained before straightening back up. "I've been surviving falls like that one since I was about three."

"Sarah, this is the Cat Burglar I was taking about earlier. You've seen exactly why she makes a good ally for our plan," Jarlath said, putting a hand on Scout's shoulder.

"What plan are you talking about?" Scout asked, eyeing Jarlath with suspicion. Jarlath only smiled politely and pretended to brush dirt off the front of his coat.

"A plan that we will discuss in a nearby Tavern," Jarlath replied. Scout glared at him before coming over to Sarah.

"Yep, I guessed she was the girl who kicked Jareth's ass at his own game. I bet that made you happy, Jarlath, seeing your brother getting his ass handed back to him by a mere mortal," Scout stated, walking around Sarah.

"Yes, well, this "mere mortal" is the one Jareth came to for help about," Sarah began before noticing Jarlath making a slashing motion across his neck with his hand, the universal sign for "don't say that!" Sarah didn't go any farther, Scout looked suspiciously at Jarlath.

"Okay, to the Tavern we go, lead the way J," Scout said, taking Jarlath's arm and allowing him to "escort" her from the alleyway with Sarah bringing up the rear.

-----------------------

The name of the tavern was called "The Dragon's Horde" and was a loud, rowdy place that served as a melting pot and meeting place for creatures and peoples of all races. Tall Man-cats that stood well over six feet in height, dwarves of all shapes and weights imaginable, avian men with large raven wings, and other races that no words could adequately describe. Jarlath had put on his hood before entering. Hoggle and Sir Didymus had commandeered a shadowy table near the back where they wouldn't be disturbed. Hoggle had also obtained two mugs of mead. Jarlath and Scout sat down at the table to discuss the plan while Hoggle, Sarah, Sir Didymus, and Ludo kept the other customers at bay. Sarah watched and listened as several of the cat-men started up an impromptu storytelling competition, they were using a table as a stage. The contest was rated by how many people in the tavern actually stopped to listen to the cat-men's stories of great deeds, ancient monsters, and other such Underground events. Things were going swimmingly until Kay, Tristyn, and Mihos entered. The room quickly quieted, Kay's stare could cause a charging bull to stop dead in its tracks.

"We are on official business from Le Vainqueur himself. Cooperate and you will have no reason to fear our presence. Do no cooperate and, well, let's just say that Mihos here is extremely hungry," Kay said, an evil smile forming. Mihos bared his sharp and yellowed teeth. "We seek information, information about an old rumor to be exact. The rumor of Jarlath." Sarah and Hoggle immediately tensed as Jarlath perked up at his name. Jarlath's face contorted into one of a wicked smile, the kind of smile one gets when a plan is forming in one's mind. Jarlath rubbed his hands together, warming up the magik within his fingers. Jarlath then moved his hands over his face and it changed from his normal visage into that of an old man. His back bent and his clothing became tattered. He moved out of the shadows, cackling the way an old man does.

"You seek the oldest rumor, young Darkling," Jarlath the old man stated. Pointing to Kay with a gnarled and arthritic finger.

"What do you know about this Jarlath, old one?" Kay inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Come around, younglings, and listen to the tale of Jarlath," Jarlath said. One of the Cat-men aided Jarlath onto the table that was being used for the story competition. "Thank ye, young kitten."

"For nothing, old one," the man-cat replied, sitting down on the floor. Jarlath cleared his old man's throat.

"Listen closely and listen well, the very words I speak will weave a spell," Jarlath intoned, everyone in the tavern leaned in to listen. Jarlath spoke barely above a croaking whisper but you could hear his every word. "Numerous years ago, the previous goblin king, Sanat, fell deeply in love with a noble lady, Levana, and soon married her. Twas not a year to the day of their marriage that she became pregnant. Each day, Sanat prayed to the gods that he would have a son to be his heir, but, when the birth drew near, it was apparent that the Goblin Queen was not to have one child but two. When Sanat received news that he indeed did have a son, but his queen still labored with another child, his prayers turned to those of having a daughter. For, as all present should know, one son is glorious, but two at the same time cause trouble." There were nods at this sentence from Jarlath's audience. "King Sanat's prayers were in vain. Queen Levana did indeed give him twin sons. Sanat would have had the second son killed right then and there, and would have proudly done it himself as well, but Levana would not allow it. She promised that the second son would never cause any trouble, that he could be hidden away and never know about save by the inhabitants of the palace. And so they named the elder Jareth, "gentle descendant", and the younger Jarlath, "in control." But! The accepted version does include the death of Jarlath, there are so many rumors surrounding this story. But I tell you what I hear and what I hear is this: The twin brothers grew together, played together, and learned together. The years flew by like a fairy's life and Jarlath was becoming harder and harder to control. Sanat feared that Jarlath would lead a rebellion against him and Jareth so he had a prison constructed to contain Jarlath. Her ladyship Levana protested, but her protests fell on deaf ears. Senat's stone carvers worked night and day to construct a prison is a cliff face no one went to. Some say that Queen Tatania of the Fairies dances he rounds in the shadow of the cliff and that is why no sane hobgoblin goes there. But I tell you this, Jarlath was locked away, sealed from the world to keep the Goblin Kingdom from civil war, about which nothing is civil. And that, younglings, is the Tale of Jarlath." You could hear a pin drop after Jarlath's speech. Not even Kay dared to say anything. Scout, on the other hand was shaking in silent laughter. It took an elbow in the ribs from Sarah to keep her silent.

"Old one, why did the queen not allow her second son to be slain?" a cat man asked.

"She loved them equally, young kitten. As their mother she could feel no hate for one nor the other," Jarlath replied. He began to get down from the stage, the same cat man helping him. Scout came out of the shadows.

"Come along grandfather, you've had enough excitement for one night," she chided, taking Jarlath's arm. Jarlath was still playing the part of an old man, switching to senile as Scout led him away.

"She's my granddaughter, pretty thing ain't she?" Jarlath asked Kay, smiling as an old man does with crooked an yellowed teeth to boot.

"Wait, how does this old man know so much?" Kay inquired, stopping Scout.

"He's just my grandfather who likes to tell far-fetched stories and old rumors," Scout replied skillfully. "Come along grandfather, mother will be wondering where we are. Lost his wife a few years ago, hasn't been the same since. Sneaking off to the taverns to listen to the stories, spinning a few of his own. I really must get him home."

"Oooo, home. I'd like that!" Jarlath stated, leaning on Scout as they walked out. Kay didn't stop them again. Sarah and the others followed them out slowly so Kay, Tristyn and Mihos wouldn't get suspicious. Kay was lost in thought as Sarah passed with Sir Didymus, who was pretending to be quite drunk and needing a bit of fresh air. Hoggle and Ludo were the last to leave. They all assembled in the alleyway next to the tavern, Jarlath was back to his regular self.

"Well, if Zephram's after you then there's no hope!" Scout was hissing. Jarlath waved his hand to say: "Zephram is no threat."

"There's always hope. Listen Scout, we need your expertise. The Goblin Kingdom is going to be Zephram's last conquest. Whadda ya say? Are you in or out?" Jarlath said, extending his hand. Scout's face showed that her mind was working quickly. This was going to be another Bargain.

"What do I get in return? You should know that I don't do jobs like this one without compensation," Scout asked, crossing her arms.

"I can't promise anything but, should we succeed, I can assure you a good amount of gold, seeing as I am the only one here who qualifies as the next Goblin King," Jarlath replied.

"Please say you'll help," Sarah added. "Listen, I was the one who Jareth came to for help when Zephram conquered the Goblin Kingdom and I want to fulfill Jareth's last request, however impossible it may seem. Besides, Jarlath's said that you're one of the finest Cat Burglars in the Underground." Sarah was feeding Scout's ego. Scout loved it when people fed her ego.

"I am THE finest Cat Burglar in the Underground," Scout stated, drawing herself to her full four foot three inches.

"Well, that's to be seen, ain't it? You did fall a great length," Hoggle said, picking up on Sarah's idea. Scout looked scorned at this statement.

"Hey! Jarlath distracted me from my climb. If he hadn't come along and practically yelled my name at me I would have made it all the way to the top!" Scout said, becoming slightly enraged.

"Then prove it to them, Scout. Scale the cliffs behind the Goblin Palace. Get us in unnoticed by Zephram's guards," Jarlath said, extending his hand to seal the bargain Magik.

"Fine, I will," Scout replied, shaking Jarlath's hand with a smug look on her face. The look faded as soon as it came. "Hey! You tricked me!" All Jarlath, Sarah, and Hoggle could do was smile.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Heh, good place to end the chappie, eh? In about eleven days I start back at school. Whoopie. I'm going to shut down my fan fiction efforts for most of the first week or so because I need to focus on school szmut. The first few days are HELL (suppresses shudder). I've already had a few pre-school nightmares. My recurring nightmare is going to school without my schedule (now that wouldn't be a good thing). I had it a few years ago before I started 7th grade and I had it again a few nights ago. Anyways, enough about me! Let me inflate the egos of my reviewers for a few moments:

Anij: Sorry about the boring Zephram segments. He probably won't be to interesting for a few chapters. Don't worry though! He'll get more entertaining later on. Have big plans for the last few chapters. All I'll say is that items available for purchase at the Medieval Fair helped to inspire me.

Ocean Fairy: Yay! I've finally found someone who can understand me! Got any tips on how to beat the Elite Four? I'm stuck. I also want to know if you can trade between Leaf Green/Fire Red and older versions (Gold, Silver, Crystal ect.)?

ohiowriter: You're very welcome!

Amethyst Panther: Yeah, he is a bit flirty. But you must remember, he doesn't get too many visitors, especially those of the female persuasion.

P.S. I would like to take this time to let my loving and faithful reviewers know that I will have 16 years of life on the twenty-second day of this month. The twenty-second falls on a Tuesday, the day that I hate above all, so let us hope that it will be a good one.


	6. The Pieces fall into Place

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **(looks around) Shhhhhh. I'm trying to steal the rights to Labyrinth! (Lifts the glass case that Labyrinth rights are under, alarm goes off) Crap! They still don't belong to me! (Rushes out to waiting helicopter)

A/N: I was attmepting to get this up on my birthday for ya'll but that didn't work out. isn't my friend sometimes. Sorry for the delay!

---------------------------------

Chapter Five: The Pieces Fall into Place

"I need to get some equipment from my home. Scaling the walls of a nobleman's home is nothing compared to scaling cliffs," Scout said as she led them down the quiet streets of the Imp Capital. After being basically tricked into helping them, Scout was bound by Bargain Magik to help. She didn't really like the thought of serving Jarlath forever, so what choice did she have? Scout made a mental note to find who invented Bargain Magik and strangle him with her bare hands.

"Then we shall set out tomorrow night," Jarlath said, stretching and scratching the back of his neck.

"Why on the 'Morrow, your highness?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Reason number one: we can regroup, devise a more devious plan, and maybe get a few more allies between now and next sunset. Reason two: chaos is probably reigning tonight. We way fall into a den full of guards or soldiers that are still rounding up wayward goblins. Reason three: I'm tired," Jarlath replied, a smug smile on his face. "And Miss Scout is so kind as to offer us her hospitality."

"I was?" Scout asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "You think YOU'RE tired? You're the one asking me to go and scale cliffs that are at least a hundred feet in height just after I attempted to scale smooth stone, which you interrupted by the way, and I also have to figure a way to hall YOUR lazy ass up there as well as four others who I just met tonight. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, the part where you get reimbursed for your efforts if we're successful," Jarlath replied, smiling almost innocently, almost. Jarlath then leaned over to Sarah and whispered. "Dearest Scout is a wee bit cranky when she's tired. I should know. She once broke into my prison. Took her hours to figure out how to work the lock. This is exactly why Imps should not take on endeavors that are too big for them."

"I heard that, King of the Scatterbrains. You're lucky that Bargain Magik is protecting you right now," Scout fumed. All Sarah could manage to do was snort and smile at the way they sounded like an old married couple, bickering over some mundane pet peeve. Hoggle simply rolled his eyes and sighed at their antics. Jarlath may have been the more pleasant of the two but Jareth was much more mature. Hoggle just amused that some fresh air would nock some sense into Jarlath and he'd end up acting almost like Jareth, but the assumption was wrong thus far.

It didn't take long until the group arrived at Scout's hovel. True, it wasn't much to look at, a lean-too compared to all the places Sarah had seen in the Underground thus far.

"It's bigger on the inside, trust me. I got a few connections with an Elemental who did a nice job on the inside, bent space right around to suit my needs. Eh, it doesn't sound impressive when I talk about it but you'll see soon enough," Scout rattled off, removing a locking spell from the door.

"Your Elemental connection has very good taste," Jarlath stated as Scout beckoned them in. Indeed, it looked very rustic and run-down from the outside, but this was another lesson of "things aren't always what they seem." A central den served at the hub with three hallways leading off in different directions. A fire-pit sat in the very center of the room, around which several couches had been arranged. Shelves covered the room with various items of curiosity upon them. Crystals hung from the ceiling where they caught the light, from the opening that let smoke out, and reflected complex colored patterns on the floor as a kind of "carpeting". Sarah was amazed at the sight.

"That hallway leads to the kitchen, you're welcome to whatever's in there but, Jarlath, if you touch MY slice of Wing Cake I'll ware your guts for garters," Scout growled.

"I won't even know what a Wing Cake is," Jarlath promised, smiling evilly. He was obviously planning to swipe it despite Scout's threats. Wing Cake was actually one of Jarlath's favorites that he had not tasted in an extremely long time. Hoggle, on the other hand was off from the word "kitchen." The dwarf was obviously ready to whip something up; it had felt like an eternity since he had anything decent to eat. Sir Didymus and Ludo followed him quickly to escape the wrath of the small but vicious Scout.

"Sarah, come with me," Scout said, heading down a different hallway. The two females left Jarlath to his lonesome; he didn't mind he'd just retaliate by swiping the Wing Cake. "This leads to my private "armory," so to speak." The hallway was lined with hand-woven tapestries and the floor was rough cut stone.

"Is what Jarlath said true, about why he was locked away?" Sarah asked, blurting out what was on her mind as Scout inserted a key into a lock.

"Yeah, Jarlath was locked away all thanks to his mother. Poor woman, they say she died from a broken heart only a month after Jarlath was imprisoned. Actually, I think some also say that she was poisoned by "assassins unknown." Either way, Jarlath was her downfall," Scout answered, opening the door with a flourish and allowing Sarah to enter first.

"How can you say that about him? Jarlath had every right to live, it's not fair that you're killed or imprisoned just because you're someone's twin brother," Sarah stated. Scout sighed heavily as she lit candles around the room.

"Sarah, you have to understand. The Underground isn't the Aboveground. Rules that apply to your world sometimes don't apply to ours, it's a given. One of those rules is that twins are trouble, _always; _many believe that doing away with one from the beginning leads to less trouble and heart ache in the end. Look at your world, Sarah, so many twins have caused trouble for one another. Jacob and Esau. Romulus and Remus. Not many twins get a happy ending," Scout explained, lighting a fire in the grate. The room was lit up sufficiently that Sarah could see. Sitting on tables or on hooks on the walls were various kinds of equipment used in rock-climbing and Cat Bur glaring. Some Sarah knew, like grappling hooks, rope, and various pulley systems, some Sarah had never seen and was sure didn't exist in the Aboveground. Scout was bent over an open chest which contained all manner of skin-tight bodysuits and other clothing that would be helpful in both climbing and thieving. "Jarlath's mother, Queen Levana, didn't tell King Sanat that she was pregnant with twins until it became apparent to him. She knew for some time that there were two. Why did she hide it? Because she was weak hearted, she didn't want her second child to die, but because Jarlath didn't die as a baby, he lived in hell for most of his life. If you asked me, things would have been easier for the world, and Queen Levana, if he had been done away with."

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you've been taken in by his charm, like I was. I'm just passing on a friendly warning. Get to close to the viper and he may bite," Scout stated, pulling out a different bodysuit.

"Taken in by his charm? What are you talking about?" Sarah inquired, becoming more annoyed with Scout.

"I'll put it in the easiest way for your mortal mind to comprehend. Jarlath is a fiend and a trickster. He's probably been manipulating everything that's going on. How do we know that Kay and his goons were really there to take him to be killed? Jarlath may just be in cahoots with Zephram. Zephram may be a merciless conqueror but he had no real reason to destroy the Goblin Kingdom. Goblins, like us imps, are pretty inferior creatures in the grand scheme of things, tiny insignificant blips on Zephram's scale of "kingdoms to conquer." Jarlath may have set it up to where Zephram would destroy Jareth, then find out exactly what kept Jarlath from escaping himself, send in his goons to supposively "kill" Jarlath when they're actually setting him free, Jarlath takes control of the Goblin Kingdom, and thus freeing Zephram to go and smash the Griffin and Avian Kingdoms. Everyone knows that Zephram wants those kingdoms, it's what he's been building up to over the last ten years. Watch your back, Sarah, Jarlath's trickier than a cornered fox," Scout warned, pushing past Sarah and out of the room. Sarah watched Scout leave and then stood, pondering what she had said about Jarlath. It was in that moment of musing that Sarah's stomach gave an unceremonious growl. Heeding her empty stomach, Sarah headed for the kitchen.

----

The sight that greeted Sarah was laughable. Hoggle had managed to scrape together what appeared to be a meal of pancakes and some kind of broth, Jarlath was dusted in flour as if he had attempted to "help." Scout was growling as well as glaring at Jarlath, there was an empty plate sitting on the table with remnants of powdered sugar on it. Sarah assumed that Jarlath did indeed eat the Wing Cake and now Scout was contemplating making good her threat about wearing his guts for garters.

"Ah, Sarah, we were wondering what Scout did with you. My vote was that she sucked out your fluids and was about to show us her true nature as a vampire!" Jarlath stated, attempting to get Scout's glare off of him. That only brought flames into the she-imp's eyes.

"When the Bargain is settled, you'd better watch your back, J, cuz I'm gonna get you for that little outburst," Scout hissed through gritted teeth before stomping off. Jarlath attempted his best at looking innocent but settled for "cat that ate the canary" instead.

"So what were you and Scout doing?" Jarlath asked, turning attention back to Sarah. Sarah wondered what she should say. If she really told them about the real conversation she had with Scout then there would be more tension in the already taught group.

"We just talked," Sarah replied, pulling a plate of Hoggle's cooking towards her and digging in, leaving no room for her to have conversation with anyone. Jarlath just watched her, an expression of curiosity playing about his face.

"Sir Hoggle this meal is most delicious," Didymus stated, licking his lips with his tongue. Indeed, the dwarf's cooking was excellent, even Jarlath sampled before long. Sarah felt pretty good for having to save an entire magical otherworld. Wasn't like no one had before, right? Indeed, Zephram was a recent threat there had been many others nearly like him over the years. Cruel tyrants and emperors but never a conqueror. Moments like these were the stuff that made it worth the effort for heroes.

-----------------------------

Well, good place to stop for the night. So has anyone other than me read Volume 1 of the Return to Labyrinth? I read some stuff on IMDb that said that it wasn't very good but I LOVED it! The art was wonderful and the story was awesome! My friend, Becky/Koi-Bara, borrowed it and drew me some JarethxToby art for my birthday. Mmmmm kinky (as friend Joel would say). The pic is now housed in the front of my binder. On that note, school and Competitive Drama will be taking up allot of my time this school year so updates may be a little sporadic. This is unavoidable. I will try to reach my chapter-a-week quota but that's looking a little iffy right now. If I disappear for a while, don't worry! I'm still working on this one; you just have to wait a bit longer.

Love for reviewers despite idiotic rules:

Anij: I loved writing Jarlath as an Old Man. That idea randomly hit me while I was writing the chapter and I had to include it. Yes, I too find it very easy to picture him as a perverted old fart. Is it really that hard to believe I'm just 16?

Amethyst Panther:smirk: Yes, I love sly Sarah. The world needs more sly Sarah.


	7. A Wrong Turn

**J'attends le Vainqueur **

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer**: Labyrinth isn't mine. All Original Characters belong to me and must not be taken without permission. I will hunt you down if you do. You have been warned.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Anij. Wonderful lady, critic, and author, go check out her stuff! And to answer the inevitable question, Anij, all I can say is that your reviews help my imagination.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Six: A Wrong Turn

A hooded figure approached the dark elf Kay, Mihos the orc, and the were-cat Tristyn. The three feared servants of Zephram sat around a table in a small, grungy pub. The folk weren't too friendly-looking with Vampires, Werewolves, and Dark Elves aplenty.

"Fair is foul," the hooded figure greeted.

"And foul is fair," Kay replied. The figure sat down in the last remaining empty seat at the table. "Why'd you run off like that last night? I thought we had a Bargain."

"I have my own reasons, Kay. You aren't the only servant of Le Vainqueur who holds his favor. I will deliver them as promised but only to Le Vainqueur himself," the figure stated.

"Zephram grows impatient. If you delay longer he will become angry and then we shall see who holds his favor then," Kay retorted. Mihos sniggered and Tristyn sneered.

"Humph, I always liked Nur better. She was more respectful and quieter, too. You could take a hint from her, Kay. Although I don't think she could do anything about that horrible visage you call a face," the figure countered. Mihos nearly roared in laughter. Kay, on the other hand, was not laughing.

"I swear, I'm only letting you live thanks to the Bargain. Had Zephram not Bargained with you, I'd have gladly destroyed you," Kay threatened.

"Well, that's not a very good incentive for me to complete my part of the Bargain, is it?" the figure stated. Kay snorted and pulled a small sack of gold coins from his tunic.

"What about that?" He asked. The figure opened the sack and let some of the gold fall out onto the table.

"You'll have them come sundown. Just make sure that Zephram posts a few more guards in the throne room than normal. They're coming up by way of the cliffs behind the palace," the figure reported. Kay stood.

"Well, come along. We have nothing further to accomplish here," Kay said as he started heading for the door. Mihos and Tristyn were right at his heels. The figure sat at the table a while longer.

On the streets, the trio of Zephram's warriors pulled on their hoods, both to hide their identities and also to shy away the morning gloom as the sun began to rise. Sunlight did not agree with Mihos and morning was not Kay's favorite time of day. Besides, what was the fun of revealing that you were a servant of Le Vainqueur if you had nothing to reveal?

"General? Why are we going back to the Castle like that foolish informant said? We could stage an ambush and have them in our clutches quicker," Tristyn asked as they walked.

"Because, idiot, Zephram wants them to believe they've succeeded before he crushes them. He believes it makes it all the more entertaining. Our job now is to report back to Zephram, not to go after his enemies," Kay replied. Mihos grunted something. "Yes, I know you're hungry. Zephram will probably let you lick the bones after he's through with them if you be a good servant. Maybe he'll even leave you some flesh. Although, I think Zephram does want the girl that they're traveling with."

"Why? He already has many females at his disposal. Why does he need some foolish mortal in his harem?" Tristyn asked.

"Have you not been paying attention, Tristyn? That foolish mortal is one of the few in the last century to defeat the Labyrinth. Why do you think Zephram wants her, hmmm?" Kay inquired. Tristyn lowered his head and kept silent. "Although, Zephram did not say that we could not toy with them a bit. What do you think? Shall we ambush them and give them a little 'kick start?' We can follow that fool that wishes to be called "servant" and attack them when they least expect it." Mihos grunted in agreement and Tristyn smiled a very cattish smile. "Then let us go." They abruptly changed their course, plotting how to best use their abilities.

--------

It was the Castle beyond the Goblin City, but at the same time it wasn't. The place had a different feel, as though the life had been sucked out of it, leaving only emptiness. Sarah walked through the streets, there was no sound. She saw that the gigantic gate guardian lie in charred ruin, armor and bones lay scattered about.

"This is what is to come should you fail," said a familiar voice from behind Sarah. Sarah turned quickly and there stood Jareth, in all his glory. But, at the same time, he looked old, beaten. Sarah only slightly registered that he was not supposed to be there, he was dead and gone.

"Then tell me how I can succeed," Sarah begged. The former Goblin King looked away from her, as if ashamed of what the Goblin Kingdom had become.

"Zephram is nigh undefeatable. No one has done it thus far. All I will tell you that the secret to defeating him lays in the amulet he wears. I can tell you no more than this," Jareth replied.

"What do I have to do with the amulet? I can only figure out so much for myself, Jareth. I need help; it's not fair that you come to me!" Sarah whined.

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Jareth chided, recalling a conversation from the time they were adversaries.

"Jareth, please!" Sarah cried, becoming frustrated.

"One last thing, Sarah, remember that nothing in the Underground is as it seems, not even Zephram," Jareth said. He then began to slowly disappear along with the charred and blackened surroundings. Sarah suddenly felt herself being shaken and a hand pressed over her mouth. When she attempted to scream, she looked into the miss-matched eyes of Jarlath. His hand was pressed to her mouth and his index finger was over his lips, signifying she had to be silent. As soon as Sarah calmed down from her rude awakening, Jarlath removed his hand from her mouth.

Sarah had eventually fallen asleep on one of the couches in the main room of Scout's home. The others had also drifted off into sleep sometime afterwards. Only Jarlath had retired earlier. He had wrapped himself in his cloak and had appeared to have gone to sleep. Sarah looked up and saw her friends were preparing for something.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jarlath shushed her. He motioned towards the door with his head and Sarah then noticed it. It was a systematic thunk, grunt, thunk, grunt, as if someone on the outside was trying to force the door in. Sarah shared a quick glance with Jarlath. Silently, Jarlath crept over to her.

"I don't think we made a good getaway last night. Best go warn Scout," Jarlath said as he swept away, silent as a cat. Sarah crept over to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"My lady, it appears that we are under siege. His majesty advised that we keep quiet so our enemies will believe we are still asleep," Sir Didymus replied, practicing a lunge. The door sounded as though it was nearly about to cave in from the force of the blows. That was when Scout and Jarlath reappeared. Scout was armed with daggers and had the bag of climbing gear slung over her shoulder.

"J's gonna open the door with his magik. All I can say is give them all nine levels of Hell," Scout instructed as she tossed a dagger to Sarah. "All we can hope for is a quick retreat." Jarlath pulled up his hood and stood behind the door. He timed the shot just right so, right before the blow came, the door swung open and the large were-cat came tumbling in, disorienting the large creature. While he was still disoriented, Ludo and Sir Didymus charged forward to attack. The were-cat recovered quickly and struck out with a large forearm. Sir Didymus dodged the blow and leapt back with a flourish. Ludo took hold of the were-cat and hauled him around before tossing it with a grunt. The were-cat's cry sounded like a panther's as it flew through the air and into the wall.

"My brother! Thou art a glorious warrior," Sir Didymus stated, looking at Ludo with admiration. The shaggy beast had no time to respond as he quickly went to contend with the recovering were-cat. Before another word could be said, the orc Mihos burst in roaring. The orc quickly tossed Didymus away from him.

"Don't let his blade touch you! Orc blades are always poisoned!" Scout called as she leapt onto Mihos's back. The orc wheeled around, trying to get the imp off him. Hoggle quickly charged forward to help wrestle the orc's sword away from him, picking up on Scout's plan. Lastly, Kay rushed in, headed straight for Sarah. Now, facing Goblins who have no idea what they're doing is one thing, but facing a well-armed, well-trained dark elf is another thing entirely, and Sarah found herself rooted to the spot as Kay charged towards her. Jarlath raced from his hidden position to stand in front of Sarah and block Kay's blow with a magic barrier. Kay's sword glanced off it in a shower of sparks and a loud CLANG!

"Keep on your toes, girl, can't protect you all the time," Jarlath chided. Sarah sucked up her courage and went to aid Hoggle and Scout. Kay began banging away at Jarlath's barrier, attempting to break it.

"Pretty damn good for an unknown," Kay stated as his sword kept glancing off the shield.

"I've worked very hard to stay so," Jarlath replied. Kay laughed a cruel and malicious laugh. Jarlath let the barrier drop and hit the side of Kay's face with his fist. Kay stumbled back a few paces.

"Zephram would _love _to meet you. He might even make you a general in his army, but only if you were not working on the side of good," Kay retorted as he raised his sword to cleave Jarlath in two. Jarlath avoided the blow and pulled Kay's legs out from under him. Asterik appeared from the big nowhere he had been for the past few days to bite Kay on the pointed ear. (A/N: Asterik fell in a plot hole! ;D)

"Bastardous lizard!" Kay snarled as he roughly grabbed Asterik and flung him across the room.

Once Sarah joined Hoggle and Scout, the two were still working on getting Mihos's sword away from him. The orc snarled and roared as Scout bit him on the neck and Hoggle kicked him in the shin. Sarah dived for the orc's flailing arm and seized the fist where his sword was clasped. Mihos broke free of Scout's hold and tossed the imp off him. Hoggle was kicked away as the orc's attention was shifted completely to Sarah. The girl and the orc wrestled for the blade, Mihos was obviously stronger and smiled evilly at Sarah. With little thought she took Scout's dagger and stuck it deep into Mihos's left thigh. The orc roared in pain and momentarily forgot his sword, which Sarah easily yanked away. Mihos quickly wrenched out the dagger and looked at Sarah with murder in his blood-shot red eyes. Sarah paled at the orc's anger but Scout soon again jumped on Mihos's back, raking her dagger over his chest and back. The cuts weren't very deep but the orc still reacted to them with roars and struggles.

"Sarah! Get the gear! You and Hoggle better get your asses out of here!" Scout barked. Sarah nodded, scooped up Scout's gear bag and ran out of the hovel with Hoggle at her heels.

Ludo and Sir Didymus were fairing extremely well against their were-cat opponent. Sir Didymus leapt and dodged quickly as he smacked the giant beast with his staff. Ludo took most of the blows from the were-cat and returned them with equal force. You could see the were-cat was tiring from the efforts of fighting a big, strong opponent while trying to avoid the hits of a small, flighty opponent. As he tired, Ludo came and grabbed his head from behind. With a quick motion, the were-cat's neck was snapped and the beast fell down dead. The pair then turned their attention to Jarlath. They made eye contact as the twin of the last Goblin King fought bare-handed against the armed Kay.

"Get Asterik and get out of here!" Jarlath commanded. Sir Didymus nodded, went over to where the crumpled little lizard lay, scooped the creature up and ran out the door. Ludo followed at his slow, lumbering pace. Jarlath gave Kay one last right hook and retreated as well, motioning to Scout to follow. The imp leapt off the orc and ran for the door. Kay and Mihos were breathing hard. The orc held his injured leg as he bled greenish-black blood from the cuts inflicted by Scout. Kay wiped a small amount of blood from his chin and spat some on the floor. His left eye was swollen from Jarlath's punches. His ear also felt like it was on fire.

"That damn lizard was poisonous or my name is not Kay," Kay spat, taking in a few gasping breaths. Kay looked over to where Tristyn lay dead. He had reverted to his human form, as all were-beasts did when they died, and his head stuck out at an odd angle, indicating that his neck had been snapped. Kay and Mihos then left the scene, leaving Tristyn's corpse to rot.

------

Sarah and the others stopped to catch their breath in an alleyway. Jarlath pulled off his hood and took in a deep breath, accepting Asterik from Sir Didymus.

"Is he okay?" Sarah asked, dropping the orc sword. Jarlath nodded.

"It's going to take a lot more than slamming into a wall to kill Asterik," Jarlath replied, he gently slid the injured little lizard-like goblin into his coat pocket.

"What I doth desire to know is how did our enemies know where we were hiding?" Sir Didymus asked. Jarlath shook his head and Scout shrugged.

"I'm guessing we were just to suspicious," Jarlath stated, his gaze meeting Scout's. The imp took her gear bag from Sarah.

"All I'm glad about is that I packed my gear last night. Now all we have to do is find somewhere safe to wait for sundown," Scout said, looking away from Jarlath.

"And methinks I be knowin the exact spot," Hoggle replied. Jarlath pulled his brother's crystal out of his pocket and offered it to the dwarf. Hoggle took it and they were off again in the blink of an eye.

-------

_The Goblin Palace_

Around noontime, Kay and Mihos returned to report to Zephram.

"You were told, you were TOLD to bring back any information about Jarlath or the bastard himself!" Zephram roared at the two injured soldiers. "No! Instead you get into a battle and cause the death of one of my finest warriors as well as putting yourselves out of commission for at least a week!"

"But, sir, we did retrieve valuable information!" Kay stated. Zephram scoffed.

"That does not make up for this. How old was Tristyn?" Zephram asked, a sneer forming across his face.

"Tristyn was thirty-three, my lord," Kay replied, head bowed.

"Then the punishment for your disobedience is thirty-three lashes, one for each year of Tristyn's life, for the both of you. Plus you shall be punished in view of the other soldiers to show what disobedience brings in my army," Zephram said. The conqueror nodded to a figure in the shadows behind him and a woman carrying a bull whip strode forward. Kay and Mihos led the way to their own flogging. Once the three were gone, Zephram collapsed into his chair, thinking about the news that Kay brought. In his mind, it was worth Tristyn's death, but Zephram could not stand disobedience, especially from his right hand general. Zephram snapped his fingers and Nur appeared from the shadows.

"What do you desire, my lord?" She asked, head bowed and eyes closed.

"For starters, wine," Zephram instructed. Nur hurried off to fetch what Zephram wanted. As she did so, the roars of Mihos and yelps of Kay wafted up from the main courtyard of the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am very sorry about the slow update. As I said at the end of last chapter, I am VEEERY busy right now with school and Competitive Drama. My school has a reputation as One-Act Play Champions and reigonals was last Friday, October 13th. We took first, for any who want to know. My evenings for the past two months have been filled with rehearsals and I came home wiped out physically, emotionally, and mentally every day. It's that rough, but because it's that rough is why we are champions. So, I did not have the drive nor want to write on anything, original or Fan Fiction. But, Fall Break is finally here and I have the week off. I will be working my tail end off to possibly get J'attends chapter seven and maybe eight, because I owe you guys, but I make no promises as to when the next update will be. I hope you all will understand.

On the positive side: Asterik has returned from the Plot Hole of Despair! All I can say for the inevitable question is that Asterik rides around in Jarlath's pocket. Kay is definitely not happy about that.

Kay: Grrr. (attempts to bite Asterik back)

Love to my reviewers:

Anij: Look! It's an update! As for giving the story away…. who's to say I did or did not?

Yoo rin: I try. Thanks.


	8. Betrayed

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**By**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Labyrinth rightfully belongs to the Jim Henson Company. The Labyrinth itself belongs to his Royal Highness Jareth, King of Goblins. The original characters, namely Jarlath, belong to moi. He or she who stealeth mine original characters will be tossed into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Mwahahahahaha!

----------------------

Chapter Seven: Betrayed

"Next time, I choose where we hide," Scout stated angrily. They had spent a long day in the Bog of Eternal Stench. It had been a good hiding place. None of Zephram's servants had even thought to go there, it was a disgusting place. The only threat to them was the dragons that swooped overhead.

"Stay down, don't move. Dragon eyesight is extremely poor. They depend on their sense of smell rather than their vision. As long as we're downwind of them and hidden in the bog, they won't catch us," Jarlath had instructed each time one of the great beasts flew by. Sarah was amazed to see them up close. In the Aboveground, dragons were depicted as foul creatures whose scales were always very dull colors: brown, black, and grey, occasionally green or red. But, in truth, their scales were all over the board. Some had mixed medleys of colors: bright green with a yellow underbelly, deep purple with bright blue, and many others. Sometimes, one would catch their scent and soar down to get a closer look but it would then catch the scent of the bog and recoil with a roar before turning mid-air and soaring away. Sarah found it hard to take her eyes off them as they flew by.

"It's called Dragon Spell. They make you stare at one while another sneaks up on you," Jarlath explained, seeing Sarah's stares. "It's a clever trick and exactly why most of the males have bright scales. Females are less brilliant."

Once the sun set, the group set out for the cliffs.

"The way things will work is that me, J, Sarah, and Didymus will climb up the cliffs then set up a system of ropes for Hoggle and Ludo. Once we get into the palace we'll free the goblins and rush Zephram's army when they least expect it," Scout explained as they ran for the cliffs. Once there, Scout began seeking hand and foot holds and began up the cliff face.

"They're even more weathered than I remember," Jarlath mused, running a hand over the rough surface of the cliffs. He then began to seek out his own hand and foot holds. "Sarah, climb under me, use the same hand holds I do." Sarah nodded and waited for him to get a ways up before following. She looked to Sir Didymus who sat on Ludo.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. Sir Didymus shook his head.

"No, milady, I will say here with my brother and Sir Hoggle," Didymus explained. Sarah shrugged and began climbing.

Sweat covered Sarah as she struggled up after Scout and Jarlath. Scout was climbing with little effort, seeing her experience with climbing and cat burgling. Jarlath was beginning to tire. What didn't seem to come soon enough was a ledge big enough to rest on. Scout sat on the ledge and caught her breath. She swung her gear bag off her shoulder and ruffled through it for a water skin. Jarlath came up after her, lying on his stomach for a moment before sitting up and looking over the ledge at Sarah's slow but steady progress. Scout passed the water skin to Jarlath who took a long draft before passing it back. Sarah was nearly to the ledge, seeking a foothold when the rock under her foot slipped and she scrambled to keep her hold. Her foot slipped out as she cried out. As she attempted to find a handhold farther up, she slipped. Jarlath's hand snaked over and grasped her wrist.

"Don't panic," He instructed, grip hard as iron. "Relax." Jarlath pulled her, almost effortlessly up and onto the ledge. Sarah gasped for breath and sat with her back to the rock.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Sarah stated, eyes closed to prevent herself from looking over the edge.

"You have to go on. You're about halfway up. Going up is far easier than going down," Scout chided, handing her the water skin. Sarah gulped down the water gratefully before handing it back. Scout then busied herself with getting the rope out of her bag. "I hope this rope holds Ludo's weight." Scout gave the rope a tug before setting up with first part of the system. "You two go on, I'll only be a moment." Jarlath nodded and began climbing again, Sarah following moments after.

----

Ludo was sitting patiently; looking up the cliff face for the rope system that Scout had said would be coming. Hoggle paced as Didymus practiced with his staff weapon.

"They're taking too long. They need to hurry," Hoggle stated.

"I think it shall not take much longer," Didymus replied, looking at the dwarf with a gleam in his eye. This was what he lived for, serving the true king of the goblins in any way. If it meant striking down enemies then it was all the better for the little knight. Ludo pinned slightly where he sat as he looked up the cliff face.

"Sawah," he whined. Now the shaggy creature wasn't very bright but he knew when danger was in the air. He knew that Jarlath and Scout wouldn't let anything bad happen to Sarah but there was something wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Ah, well, what have we here?" A voice asked. The three whirled around to face a force led by a severely bandaged Kay. His tunic, open to the waist, showed bandages all over his chest, aiding his back in healing from his whipping. Sir Didymus was immediately on the attack, staff before him ready to be used. Ludo growled deep in his throat.

"The fool proved right, Kay, let's bring in Seether to catch the ones on the cliffs," a soldier stated, flicking a lizard-like tongue over sharp fangs.

"No. Zephram wants the dragons to be rested for their next battle. That bog is driving them insane. Seether stays with the rest of them," Kay replied. "Come along or we spill your blood." The three had no choice but to give up and go along with Kay's large force.

----

Jarlath and Sarah finally made it to the top of the cliffs. A large window lead into a small hallway adjacent to the throne room.

"I'll go first. Make sure the coast is clear," Jarlath said. Sarah nodded as he slipped in the window. Jarlath looked left then right before motioning to Sarah. With a little help from him, she came in through the window and stood next to him.

"I need a moment," she stated, breathing hard. Jarlath nodded and stood guard as she caught her breath. After a minute, she nodded to him.

"Still got the dagger Scout gave you earlier?" Jarlath asked. Sarah nodded, pulling it out and showing it to him. "Good, you're gonna need it. But only after I make a few changes." Jarlath took the small dagger, made for an imp's small hand, and began chanting under his breath. The weapon pulsed, grew larger and thinner, and then solidified into a Katana-like blade. Jarlath twirled it around his wrist, checking the balance. He handed it, hilt first, to Sarah. She took it and slashed the air in front of her. It was the first time she had handled a real sword.

"I don't know what to say," Sarah said.

"Don't say a word. Scout'll gut me for that one. As an enchanted blade, it's easier to use for you who's inexperienced with swords. Don't let it get far from your hand," Jarlath replied. He then began to race down the hall, Sarah following with sword in hand.

"Where is Scout?" Sarah asked.

"She'll catch up. No time to loose, Sarah," Jarlath replied. They turned a corner and rushed head long into the throne room. "Gods, I've forgotten." Bloodstained and ramshackled as it was, the throne room was still the grandest room in the goblin palace. Jarlath was bombarded with memories. The old king Sanat sitting regally in his throne as he raced around as a child with Jareth by his side. Two streaks of gold hair and midnight blue clothes. Jarlath shook his head to drive the memories away.

_'Another time,'_ he thought. Sarah looked around, trying to see if any clues were present.

"What are we going to do now?" Sarah asked, tugging on Jarlath's tunic to return him to the present.

"The idea is to kill Zephram in cold blood. Conquerors are weak when they're caught off guard, especially after they think they've taken care of a ruler," Jarlath explained. Clapping came from the hallway as Zephram stepped out of the shadows.

"An excellent plan, if I may say so. One worthy of such a fine relative of Jareth's as you. Except you forgot the part where you are betrayed and I capture and kill _you_ instead," Zephram said. Around the room, Shadows materialized, with orcs riding in their auras. Scout came up to stand next to Zephram.

"Why you little daughter of Hecate. I trusted you," Jarlath snarled. Scout's face was blank.

"Sorry, J, but sometimes you have to choose a side and sometimes that choice is made for you," Scout replied.

"Ah, I see you're just now learning about _my _Bargain. The imp nation isn't useful, it will be allowed to endure, but you never know when you'll run into the Underground's Finest Cat Burglar when passing through. Anita here was lucky enough I was in a good enough mood to only strike a Bargain," Zephram explained. "I hope this isn't to heartbreaking, dear Jarlath, I hate for my prisoners not to show good sport at their executions because they are pining over their past lovers."

"Nope, no heartache in the least," Jarlath replied, his usual mirth gone. "But tell me, Zephram, why not have your cretins kill us when they had the chance? They did invade Scout's home." It was Zephram's turn to loose the light banter he had before this point.

"That was an unfortunate mistake on the part of my soldiers. They know this now and regret it. I can only say that I will relish in the opportunity to kill you myself. Seize him," Zephram ordered. Mihos gladly hobbled out into the open, iron shackles in his hands. In all honor, Jarlath stood tall as his wrists were enclosed in the cold iron, the only substance known to prevent the use of magik. Jarlath let out a hiss at the pain of iron on his skin. Sarah watched as it immediately chaffed and cracked. Jarlath slowly sank to his knees, weakened and defeated. Zephram's attention finally shifted to her. He walked up to her and seized the blade from her hand.

"Hm. Jarlath's handiwork. For being a recluse his work is exquisite," Zephram said, examining the blade before handing it off to a Shadow. "As for you, my dear, I have better plans for you. Tis a great and terrible thing to defeat Jareth's labyrinth. One's name is known throughout the magical world." Zephram took her small hand and examined her palm. He then pulled out his own dagger and created a gash. Sarah cried out and attempted to pull away but Zephram held her fast. From under his tunic he pulled a vial on a leather thong.

"Open," he ordered. The skull that acted as the stopper opened its large mouth and Zephram squeezed a few drops of Sarah's blood into it. "Seal." The skull closed its mouth with a hiss. The eye sockets glowed bright red for a moment before returning to black. Zephram ran a slender finger over the gash he made in Sarah's palm and it healed as quickly as he had created it.

"For the girl, that shall suffice for the moment. Entrust her into the care of Nur. She has orders from me as to what is to be done. Take Jarlath to the dungeons and see to it he does not escape. The Prince of Goblins has a dawn appointment with fate," Zephram commanded. The orc guards sprang into action. Two took Jarlath away while Mihos hobbled over to Sarah. He seized her arm while smiling evilly. "Mihos, if I find her harmed you will be executed alongside Jarlath." Zephram was watching them from the corner of his eye. Mihos snarled and tossed his head as he led Sarah away.

----

Iron hurts like hell on a Hobgoblin. No one knew why iron does this to them. Jarlath was only walking thanks to the two orc guards that hauled him to his feet every time he sank to his knees. Once in the dungeons they removed the iron shackles and hurled him into a cell. They laughed as they shut and locked the door.

"Damn you, Sanat, fitting the dungeon with iron bars," Jarlath cursed under his breath as he rubbed his wrists. Looking down at them he saw they were now bleeding. Any longer exposure to the iron could have resulted in his death.

"Your highness?" asked Sir Didymus in the cell next to Jarlath.

"Yeah, I'm here. Scout's betrayed us all," Jarlath replied.

"Where's Sarah?" Hoggle asked from the same cell.

"She's okay, for the moment," Jarlath said darkly. "Don't worry. We're gonna get out of here and save Sarah."

"But how?" Didymus asked.

"I'm not sure but we only have a few hours so shut up and let me think," Jarlath stated, leaning his forehead against the cool stone.

---------------------------

A/N: Feels like a good place to stop for the day.

Anij: Thanks for pointing that out. I really appreciate it. You're very welcome about the dedication. As for attempting to find where I slipped up: I dare ya.

Ohio Writer: You're welcome for the update.


	9. Double Crossed

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**By**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Labyrinth, do you think I'd be sitting here writing this?

Jarlath: Yep!

A/N: Hehe. I'm working on this when I should be writing my OO for competition.

----------------------

Chapter Eight: Double Crossed

Scout had not always been a servant of Zephram. She actually came from a wealthy family in the Imp kingdom and her name really wasn't Scout. No, her real name was Anita. Zephram had stuck a Bargain with her. He offered her freedom from her family if she served him for thirty years. Currently she had twenty-seven years to serve him still. However, Scout's mind was in turmoil.

"Good catch, Imp, I thought you'd betray _us_ before you betrayed him. I guess I was proved wrong," Kay stated, seeing the Imp as she came down a corridor.

"Shut up, Kay," Scout hissed. Kay laughed and began to circle her like a Jackal.

"Little Scout can't handle her servitude! Maybe she should break her little Bargain," Kay taunted. Scout attempted to hit him. Kay caught her hand and began to squeeze her fist. Scout called out in pain and sunk to one knee. "Listen well, Imp, you may be only under Bargain but there are those of us here who have bigger and better things awaiting them. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way." He released Scout and headed off.

_'Stupid Dark Elf, stupid elf superiority complex,' _Scout thought as she clasped her hand to her chest. She had become accustomed to Kay's ways and knew he was likely to explode if provoked. Scout knew she could never land a hit on Kay. Kay was much stronger than she was. Even if Imp bones were nearly unbreakable, bend them enough in the wrong way and they could snap. Kay knew this; he used it against her whenever she got uppity towards him. Scout sighed and continued on her way. She was tired, tired of all this, the sneaking around, the betrayals, all of it. She continued on towards the dungeons. Standing guard was a Shadow. His aura filled the corridor leading to the dungeons. This shadow was called Silver thanks to his eye glow: it was a silvery color where many other shadows had red or yellow eye glows. Silver, like Scout, had been pressed into service to Zephram.

"Hello Scout, what are you doing down here?" Silver asked.

"I came to, umm," Scout began, rubbing the back of her neck while trying to come up with a reason to be there. Silver narrowed his eyes. The keys shone at his waist, a small metallic glint on his otherwise black form. Silver had long desired to show Zephram that he was not the invulnerable conqueror that he thought he was.

"Scout, please take the keys and take my post. I am quite exhausted and in much need of rest. I will be gone for two hours," Silver replied. He handed Scout the large key ring, very heavy for her small hands. He then swept away, torch light dulling in his path. Scout merely blinked where she stood, digesting what had just happened. Shadows were known to be tireless and difficult to drive to physical or mental exhaustion. Suddenly, the light turned on, she then looked down to the keys, strengthened her resolve and charged into the dungeon.

-------------------------

Mihos dragged Sarah along as she attempted to break from his iron-like grip. For her part, she was putting up a damn good fight. Sarah smacked at Mihos's arm and kicked at his bad shin. Mihos pulled her along as best he could, grimacing and snarling at her attempts to escape. This would have been so much easier if she had been knocked out. Zephram hadn't told him what he was going to do with the girl, but bleeding her and placing the blood in his vial gave Mihos a good indication of what was coming up next. His only compensation was that thought of what was next. Then, Sarah's foot made contact with his bad leg, the one the little she-creature had stabbed. Mihos roared as pain shot through his leg. He threw her to the floor and pulled out his poisoned dagger. Sarah cowered, frozen in fear.

"Mihos!" a voice called. The orc turned his head at the sound of his name. Nur, broken as she may be, stood in the hallway with arms crossed and cloak flowing. Mihos snarled, sheathed his dagger, picked Sarah up and flung her at Nur, before hobbling away grumbling. Nur, with a hold on Sarah's arm, watched the orc's retreating back. "By the Seven Gods of Fire, I always hated him."

"Who are you?" Was all Sarah could ask, trying to escape Nur's grasp now.

"I am Nur, Favored Slave of Zephram. You are Sarah, new Slave under my watch. Well then, I suppose we'd best get you ready," Nur stated, almost lazily. She hauled Sarah into the room, shutting the heavy oak door behind her. Sarah was released once inside.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sarah pleaded. "Together, we can defeat Zephram. You said you're a slave, well, we can help! Help us and together we can come up with a way to save the Underground!"

Nur scoffed before speaking, "Do you think I haven't tried to kill him on several occasions? Do you think I _enjoy _serving that son of a bitch? I don't and never will. I'd accept your fate and go along with it. It'll be easier. I've seen girls, barely older than you, crushed by him in his quest to dominate all life. Roll over and take it or be broken. Those are the choices you've got. Otherwise, you try getting that vial away from him and see what happens to you." Those were the last words Sarah remembered from their conversation. Nur made a movement with her hands and Sarah fell into a sleep. It was the way Zephram began to play with his new inductees' heads. Sarah was no exception to the rule.

----------------

In the dungeon's, Jarlath's head was repeatedly making contact with the stone wall.

"You think that's gonna help?" Hoggle asked Didymus, quietly, as they heard the THUNK then an "ow," TUNK ow. TUNK, ow. TUNK, ow.

"No, Sir Hoggle. His majesty seems to be very interested in self-mutilation," Didymus replied.

Jarlath, however, thought it felt good and helped him think, even if it did hurt. Jarlath decided to stop, however, when he saw his own blood on the stone. He reached up around his hairline and wiped his brow. Looking at his fingers, he saw he was indeed bleeding.

'_Crap, another problem added to the list,_' the hobgoblin thought, wiping the blood on his breeches. '_Damn it! I don't have your gift for strategy, Jareth. You always put your big problems on me, no wonder Da hated me. I was your crutch. He wanted you independent from everyone, like he was.' _Jarlath was pulled from his musing by the slamming of the main door to the dungeons. Keys clanked quickly as Scout appeared in front of his cell. "Look what Typhon coughed up. Come to gloat?" Jarlath asked the imp.

"No, I've come to help," Scout held the keys up.

"Why?" Jarlath asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for betraying you, okay. I didn't want to! Zephram's got me under Bargain so I have to serve him," Scout explained, unlocking Jarlath's door and opening it. Jarlath surged out and his fist quickly met with Scout's face. The imp was flung back, quickly recovering as Jarlath came in for another round. Few knew the full force of Jarlath's physical attacking style. Most monarchs of the Underground fought with magic or weapons, like swords, but Jarlath preferred just to pummel things, it made him feel better. As a child, Senat's guards found him a capable punching bag that they wouldn't get in trouble for roughing up. Jarlath soon learned how to defend himself using his body. Now, he used his strength to unleash his anger on Scout and it felt good. For Scout, getting beaten on was just another fact of life, but not one she got from Jarlath. She could hold her own, and showed him that. With a quick motion, she pulled Jarlath's legs out from under him. With an undignified "oof" the taller hobgoblin fell onto the stone floor. Scout took no time in releasing Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo, in the hope that they'd hold Jarlath back. As they filtered out of their cell, Jarlath rose to his feet, looking back at Scout with a dark glint in his eyes.

"You double-crossing, daughter of Hecate, I'm not really sure if I should kill your or kiss you right now," Jarlath stated. Scout took this as a good sign.

"Sawah?" Ludo pinned.

"Zephram's got her. He's taken her blood and soon," Scout began, trailing off as realization struck her.

"What? What's he gonna do to Sarah?" Hoggle asked, taking Scout by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Break her," was all Scout could say in reply.

----------------

A/N: For some reason, I want to end it here tonight. It's a good stopping point. ;p

Love to Reviewers:

Anij: I love Scout, she's mah favorite Original. I kinda made her that kind of character you just love to dislike just for the fun of it.

ohiowriter: What will become of Sarah? Wait and see!

Amethyst Panther: Yesh, I am evil aren't I? Sorry for making you think it was Didymus for a sentence. I didn't mean to!


	10. Force

**J'attends le Vainqueur**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth does not belong to me; it never has and probably never will. All original characters do belong to me and will forever more. Deal with it.

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been extremely busy with school and Drama and other such matters. Forgive my lateness in updating. Feel free to flog me at will.

--------------------

Chapter Nine: Force

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, thinking she was back at home in her bed and everything had been a dream. When she tried to move her arms, she felt them caught in something leathery.

"Kidd skin. Soft yet quite strong," a voice stated, Sarah looked up to see Zephram, calm and collected, sitting in a chair, dressed in a long robe in a deep purple color. His eyes were half-closed and he was viewing Sarah as a hungry wolf observes his prey.

"Let me go," Sarah demanded, still defiant despite the position she was in. Zephram laughed a cruel and malicious sound.

"Sorry, my dear, but you are mine now. Your blood is in the vial of Thanatos, keeping me safe from any harm you could do me. It seems unnecessary, seeing as you are mortal and have no magic or abilities of any kind," Zephram stated, holding up the vial that hung around his neck. "Every slave in my service has a drop of blood in this vial." Sarah gave her binds another tug, checking for any weaknesses and pulling another laugh from Zephram. He stood and began walking towards her, untying the cord of his robe. Sarah turned away, back to pulling at the binds, trashing as best she could in attempt to keep him away.

"Stop! Leave me along!" She ordered. Zephram's smile was wide and laughter rang in her ears.

"Oh no, my dear, I won't, not until you understand the most basic rule in my court: What Zephram wants, Zephram will have," he pinned her down. In her hear he breathed, "And what Zephram wants is _you._"

-------------------------------

Jarlath, Scout, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo raced as quickly and quietly as they could through the corridors of the Goblin Palace. Along the way, they were forced to duck into rooms and shadowy archways to avoid recapture by Zephram's guards.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Jarlath stated when they sneaked into a room for the umpteenth time.

"Zephram will probably have broken her by now. He's not one to waste his time," Scout added, slumping down against a wall. Jarlath thought for a moment, looking around the room for inspiration. Suddenly, the solution hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I haven't used it in so long, I've completely forgot about it!" Jarlath announced, slapping his forehead at his own stupidity before wincing thanks to his "chat" with the wall earlier.

"Furgot about what, Jarlath?" Hoggle asked.

"My second form. All royal Hobgoblins have one, it's a given. The only thing is that I haven't used it well, almost since I was imprisoned. I might get stuck in-between. It's risky, but it's worth it" Jarlath replied. Without another word, Jarlath took Asterik out of his pocked, handed him to Hoggle, and willed himself to transform. Nothing happened for a moment, as Scout was about to point this out, midnight blue cloth started to give way to feathers and, instead of Jarlath's twin, a blue jay was flying around the room. It swooped over their heads and out the room's single window.

"Well, I always knew he was a bird brain," Scout stated as they watched him fly away.

The small blue jay flew around the castle, pausing to land on window seals and look in the rooms for Sarah. Zephram's winged servants of various species attempted to shoo him away and delay his quest. The blue jay, on the other hand, showed what he was made of and boldly attacked his pursuers. Eventually, a harassed and angry little blue jay arrived at a window looking into a personal bedchamber. Weeping in one corner was Sarah. The blue jay flew into the room, flying around the ceiling for a moment to make sure there wasn't anyone else in the room before transforming back into Jarlath. The hobgoblin crossed to where Sarah sat and knelt next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see who it was, fear in her eyes. Seeing it was a familiar face, she collapsed into him, sobbing even harder than before. Jarlath had only dealt with someone in this state once before, and that was his mother. Memories flooded his mind…

_Jarlath was younger, much younger. He heard sobbing coming from his mother's chambers as he passed by. Curious, he pushed open the door. _

_"Mother?" He asked. She looked up at him from her spot by the window. An open book fell from her lap. Tears ran down her face. Jarlath quickly crossed to her, picking up her book. "What makes you so sad?" _

_"Jarlath, my dear one, never forget that you are loved," She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned away from him, crying. Jarlath wondered what she meant. He wanted her to stop crying; crying for no reason wasn't good. Not knowing what to do, he embraced her. _

Jarlath embraced Sarah as he had embraced his mother long ago. In this position, he waited until Sarah's sobs subsided. It felt like hours to Jarlath before Sarah stopped. Eventually, she looked up at him. With a soft smile, he gently wiped the tears off her checks with a thumb.

"Sarah, I promise you this, Zephram will pay for what he's done. By the next sundown, he'll be dead but you've got to be strong until then, okay?" Jarlath stated, searching Sarah's eyes. Sarah nodded and they stood. Jarlath swept his long coat off his own form and placed it around Sarah's shoulders. "I'll be back with the others before you know it." Jarlath transformed once again into his blue jay form and flew out the window. Sarah clutched his coat around her form, watching him go.

A crystal transport and some stolen clothes later, the group was reunited.

"How'd you all escape?" Sarah asked, dressing behind the living screen that was Ludo.

"Well, my Shadow friend, Silver, gave me the keys to their cells. We snuck up here to rescue you," Scout explained. Suddenly, there was a loud uproar coming from the courtyard.

----

Zephram straightened his clothing as he walked to the dungeons, footsteps resounding through the stone hallways. Several guards, namely Kay and Mihos, trailed behind him. The execution would go on as planned, Jarlath would die, and Zephram's new slave would soon learn her place. Stepping into the dungeons, Zephram nodded to Silver. The keys gleamed at Silver's waist and again they switched hands. Zephram entered into the dungeon and looked into the cell that had held Jarlath. Upon seeing the empty cell, his face distorted into one of great displeasure.

"Where is he?" Zephram asked, turning to Silver.

"He's not there?" Silver inquired, his voice was too innocent sounding, as if he was covering up something, which he was. Zephram snarled and hauled the Shadow up off the ground by his throat.

"Traitorous scum! You've lost me this kingdom!" Zephram roared. The enraged being charged out of the room with the Shadow, guards parting the way. Kay smiled darkly.

"Looks like there's gonna be an unplanned execution today," he laughed. Mihos snarled in agreement. The pair followed their leader, not wanting to miss the action.

Outside, the sun was starting to rise. As Zephram dragged him along, Silver realized this. His eyes enlarged and he was hauled out into the courtyard and his protective cloak that kept the sun from reaching his skin was ripped away from his form. Even in the low light of dawn, the Shadow's skin sizzled and bubbled, melting off. His screams were heard throughout the castle and surrounding city, awaking any who were still asleep. This was the worst way to kill a shadow. Their realm was far in the north, where the sun barely ever showed its face. They had no way of protecting their sensitive skin from the sun, save their enchanted cloaks. Soon, all that was left of Silver was a charred and blackened skeleton.

"Our prisoners have escaped! I want this castle searched top to bottom, NOW!" Zephram roared. Guards scrambled to carry out his orders. Kay and Mihos followed him back into the throne room.

"Looking for me?" A light voice asked. There lounged Jarlath on the Goblin Throne, a smug look on his face.

-----------------

A/N: Good place to stop, eh? n.n Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Please forgive me.

Amethyst Panther: Scout was acting on Zephram's orders, not on her own free will. It'd be a different story if she had been.

Anij: Ooooops…. Thanks for pointing that out.

Jen: After a three month dry spell: HERE'S MORE! Woot!


End file.
